Reaction dump
by SECUREZONEICON
Summary: I Just want to work on my writing by transcribing some scenes. So if you want to pick up one of these for a reaction fic go ahead. Just let me know. I'm open for requests
1. 117

The moon hung over a dense forest, stars twinkled against the dark velvet of the sky.

"They let me pick, did I ever tell you that?" Pyrrhas voice echoed over the forest. "Choose whatever huntsmen I wanted" In the distance a piece broke off larger comet. "You know me, I did my research" The comet quickly arched towards the ground. "Watched as you became the warrior we needed you to be. Like the others you were strong, and swift and brave. A Natural leader" The comet suddenly deployed a kite shield dramatically slowing it's decent. "But you had something the others didn't, something no one saw but. Can you guess?" The comet sliced through the forest. "Luck" The comet smashed into the ground with explosive forest. "Was I wrong?"

Qrow stood ten feet away from the crater, his ever present flask hanging in hand. "This ain't good" A Huntsmen looked down into the crater with sadness.

"Damn" Was the only response a second could come up with.

"How far did he fall?"

"Two kilometres. Easy"

Qrow turned on the team "Stay sharp" Qrow made his way to the crater "Goremen?"

"His aura could've taken the brunt of his fall. His semblance definitely helped. I Don't know Qrow" Goremen took a step back allowing Qrow to kneel next to the unconscious Jaune Arc.

Qrow looked sadly into the unconscious features of Jaune, then took a swig of flask. "Radio the bulkhead, get a medical team. We're not leaving him here"

The huntsmen leaped back as Jaune grabbed Qrows arm and pulled himself to his feet. A Faint white glow present as his wounds healed. "No you're not" Crocea Mors collapsed onto his hip.

"Crazy fool" Qrow all but laughed. "Why do you always have to jump? One day you're going to land on something as stubborn as you are, and I don't do bits and pieces" Qrow locked eyes with Jaune. "Where is she Jaune? Where is Pyrrha?" His tone was somber.

Jaune's hand went to his weapon, anger sadness regret washed over. The last words Pyrrha had said to him still rung in his soul. 'Don't make a girl a promise, if you know you can't keep it'

"She stayed behind, Salems got her"

"Sorry sir, we just need to make sure that you're at hundred percent" He rose a flash card "Eyes up here" The field medic eyed Jaune with trepidation. But there was no outwards sign of damage. "He seems to be ok"

Jaune's eyes flicked off of the card, it was subtle. But Jaune could see the forest flicker, almost naturally. With speed that only Qrow could register Jaune was drawing his blade, and lunging at the figure. "Jaune wait" The blade froze as the illusion fell, revealing an emerald haired woman. "Emeralds with us" Qrow gently pulled down the Crocea Mors away from Emeralds neck. "Come on now" Qrow eyed the two with trepidation. "We got enough to worry about with out you two trying to kill each other"

Slowly Jaune let the blade fall to his side. "Were it so easy" Emerald stated with a crack of the neck. "We must go, the Grimm have our scent"

"And they must love the scent of huntsmen" Qrow added comedically.


	2. Mend an old wound

Jaune grinned slightly as he eyed the young woman. Her hair was buzzed short, and she wore a heavily used orange jump suit. But she was a huntress. One of the first in a new generation. 'Ruby Pyrrha...' His once blonde hair was now white, wrinkles decorated his face. That's when he felt it, an all to familiar aura. The woman jumped as slightly slouched figure slunk out of the darkness. "Hello...old friend"

His once white suit had greyed with age, his pristine weapons dinged and cracked, the wrist blades dull. "Tyrian" Jaune grabbed the girl before she could leap into action. "You must go" He commanded calmly.

"I Led him to you" She argued with the aging huntsmen. "Let me make it right"

His footing was sure as he walked through the mass of tree limbs. "That is not your responsibility. I will mend this old wound" Tyrians yellow eyes glared at Jaune. "Ride north that is your way out. Your way home"

Tyrian giggled as the girl hopped on a motor cycle kick starting it with a single strike. "See you soon apprentice" He said waving her off. Before letting out a disappointed sigh. "Look at what has become of you, a rat in the forest"

Jaune countered with "Look at what I've risen above"

Tyrian quickly rounded the small fire pointing at Jaune "I've come to kill you, but perhaps it's worse to leave you here. Festering in your squalor" His voice tainted with barely constrained malice.

"If you define yourself by your power to take life, to dominate, posses, you have nothing" Age and experience long since tempering the boy into a true huntsmen.

Tyrian furiously swiped blunted tail, putting out the fire by kicking up dirt. "What do you have!?" His voice echoing angrily through the forest. "Why do you come to this place" His voice suddenly calm. Jaune could feel Tyrians aura reaching out, touching his own. "Not simply to hide" Jaune's blue eyes sharpened as Tyrian reached blindly, but surely. "Oh you have a purpose here, perhaps you are protecting some thing. No, protecting someone" Finally grasping at the answer Jaune had hoped he wouldn't reach.

Instantly Crocea Mors was out in great sword form. He twisted the blade once, before taking slightly slouched forward stance. Then calmly taking his first form, the form Pyrrha had taught him many years ago. His back was straight the blade jutting out from the centre mass. Tyrians duo wrist blades exploded into their readied form, his scarred tail jutting straight out. Both aging men glared at one another, waiting. Waiting for the other to make the first move.

Then it happened, with a mighty roar Tyrian jumped forward. Jaune was fast, instantly blocking the left hook, then right. Tyrians aura shattered on impact with the right. Then Jaune finished it, with a mighty downward swing he cleaved a hole in Tyrian, aiming for the heart and lungs as he did.

Tyrians hate filled gaze faltered as he realized what had just happened. Jaune caught him as collapsed, all but cradling the dying man. "Tell me, is it the chosen one?"

Sadness filled Jaune "She is" He confirmed.

"She will avenge us" Tyrian commented allowing himself to fade.

Jaune sat silently in the woods, one of the last remnants laid dead in his arms. His friends, now his enemies, all gone. Then he did it, he dug and dug. Until he could bury Tyrian. Then as the sun began to peak over the horizon he walked south.

Finally reaching the edge of Patch, he could see a small house. "Summer!" A Woman called for her niece. "Summer!" He watched a young woman run across the yard, his body aching. Then turned and walked to his cabin.

AN

no Jaune wont be my main focus. It just happened that my first two projects are Jaune.


	3. Anythings Possible

Ruby frantically raced towards her high school, yelling to her classmates as she through the crowd. "Move, out of my way!" She slid to a stop in front of her locker. "Hurry up" She quickly unlocked her locker, frantically attaching her scroll to the computer inside "Come to Ruby" She begged. "What is this!?" She cried out as she began reading a paper with to her meaningless scribbles.

Suddenly a blonde head poked itself from around the corner. "I Downloaded cheat codes for Amity Coliseum" Jaune proclaimed proudly. "Today Jaune Arc unlocks Qrow Branwen!"

"Jaune!" Ruby waved the papers in his face. "I Have like thirty seconds to print my history paper!"

Both heads turned to whirring sound coming from the locker. "Uh-oh, paper jam" Jauned stated the obvious.

"Term paper jam, Jaune!" Ruby angrily grabbed her best friend by the throat.

"Nothing a naked mole rat service call can't fix" Jaune dug into the pocket of his cargo pants, digging out a small pink ball. "Zwei emergency"

"Jaune!?" Ruby whined desperately.

"Zwei programmed my scroll, I think he can handle this" Jaune replied as proudly placed his buck toothed rodent on the printer.

"Yeah!" Zwei exclaimed as he dove head first into the exposed mechanicals of the printer. The naked mole rat went to work quickly tossing out an eraser, pencil, and paper clip, after which he jumped out the printer.

"No way!" She watched in amazement as the printer spat out paper after paper. "The hairless freak did it"

"Oh Rubes of little faith" Jaune countered.

Neither teenager paid any attention to the proud rodent slouching on printer paper. Ruby went through her papers, quickly reading her work. Suddenly Zwei was sucked in as she said "This is fantastic, it's all here! The paper, the notes, the bibliography, Zwei..." Her eyes popped wide. "Zwei!" She screamed. "I Can not be late!" She quickly pressed the print button, as the school bell rang.

She raced around the corner, only to run head first into a blonde haired women. Her sharp green eyes landed on the top of Ruby's head. " "

"Ms. Goodwitch, I'm uhhh"

"Tardy, third time this month if I'm not mistaken" Goodwitch added calmly.

"I'm not sure" Ruby shrunk away from the blonde.

"I Am, looks like I'll be seeing you after school" Goodwitch stated.

"At cheerleading practise?" Ruby asked rhetorically.

"Detention, Rose!" Goodwitch yelled.

Later that evening Ruby was sitting miserably at home. Her preteen sister trying to catapult peas at Ruby with spoon. She closed one of her lavender eyes, aiming carefully. Only for Ruby to move her head at the last second, causing the pea to miss. "Yang, no airborne vegetables at the table. Use the launch pad in the yard" Taiyang used his thumb to point towards the back door,

"Ruby is something wrong?" Summer inquired, watching her eldest daughter pick at her food with a fork.

"Mom you're a brain surgeon, dads a rocket scientist. What am I detention girl"

"A Xio-Long has never had detention" Tai didn't even flinch as a rocket was fired by Yang. "Other then your sister, but she's a little monkey"

"Do you want to tell us what happened Ruby?" Summer silver eyes turned on her daughter.

"I Was a little late for class" Ruby explained by raising her hand pinching her pointer finger and thumb together to illustrated her point. "It was no big, unless you're Ms. Three strikes Goodwitch" Ruby complained.

"Sounds like your Ms. Goodwitch is tough but fair" Tai replied amicably.

"Dad, I'm a cheerleader. We don't do detention"

"Then who does do detention?" Her mother countered with a wink.

"I Don't know kids who break the rules I guess"

"Like you" Ruby's father added.

Ruby slumped back into her chair and pouted. "Do I have the right to remain silent?" Ruby asked sarcastically. A Ring echoed across the kitchen causing all three to go for their scrolls. "It's me" Ruby dug clicked on her scroll. "What up Penny?"

"Ruby we got a hit on the web site from south anima" Penny explained instantly.

"South Anima?"

"I Set you up with a ride from Gustavo" Penny added with a smile.

"Gustavo?" Ruby thought for a moment. "From the flood, oh I remember him"

"Pack your insect repellent" She joked, before cutting the line.

"South anima on a school night!" Ruby looked up to her parents disapproving glare. She pouted sadly for a moment, before they relented with "Oh ok. But finish your peas first"

She quickly scooped a mouth full of peas into her mouth. "You're tough, but fair"

Later on a plane sat Ruby and Jaune in matching black shirts, and grey cargo pants. "Thanks for the ride Gustavo" Ruby said as the plane touched down in a river.

"Oh it's my pleasure I just wish I could do more after you saved my village from that flood" The pilot waved to Ruby.

"No big it was just like swim class" Ruby replied with a kind smile.

"Except, the Beacon high pool doesn't have Piranha" Jaune added, sticking his head between the two.

"Ok Ruby I can stream you the security footage now" Penny stated over Ruby's scroll.

"Please and thank you" Ruby watched a single angle camera. Her eyes widened as a raven haired woman with Amber eyes, and skin flew into view. Then in a split second drop kicked the camera. "Rewind and freeze Penny" Ruby analyzed image of the woman. She wore a black jump suit, with amber accentuating her eye colour and skin tone. "Who is she?" Ruby wondered aloud, Jaune moved to eye the screen. "She's good" Ruby added, until a loud slurp filled her ear. "Is that necessary?" She asked Jaune.

"Um yeah, every drop counts when you're thousands of miles from free refills" Jaune finished his drink with one last loud sip. The two jumped out of the plane, and almost immediately began trudging through thick rain forest. "Ruby wait up" Jaune stumbled feebly through the woods. Jaune froze as felt weight on his leg. "Something is on my leg...SOMETHING IS ON MY LEG!" He screamed shrilly, with a hard kick he sent Zwei flying across the forest. "Zwei!" Jaune yelled as he chased after his pet.

The rodent looked around as he looked around the web he a had he landed. Then let out a loud squealing squeak as spiders closed in on him. Just before they could reach him however Ruby plucked him out of the web and handed him back to Jaune. "We're here" Ruby looked up to a tree house among the maze of trees. "Professor Ikari's lab"

"Ruby Rose" A Small Asian man proclaimed as he noticed the two climb onto the raised platform of his tree house. "Thank goodness"

"I Would get someone to spray your yard, you have a real insect...problem..." Jaune froze up completely as he eyed the tree house. Filled from top to bottom with bugs, then in a second he was back in summer camp, screaming for his mom to pick him up. Jaune felt a weight land on top of his head. "A Little help" Jaune shuddered as Ikari plucked the centipede from the top of his head.

"Oh don't be nervous Maureen, Ruby Rose is here to help us" Ikari gently placed the centipede back into a case.

"What exactly was stolen professor?" Ruby asked.

Ikari looked around the room. "That's the thing, I just don't know, the gangs all here"

Jaune eyed a computer screen filled with butterflies. "Apropos screen saver" only for the screen saver to explode off the computer. Jaune flinched away as the insects soared into the rafter.

Ruby eyed the computer. "Screen saver" She muttered. She quickly whipped out her scroll, eyeing the frozen screen of the women. "No screen saver. Professor Ikari what was on your computer"

"A Very experimental..." Ikari quickly tore into his computers files "No they took my tick!"

"Ahhhhhhh?" Jaune screamed.

Ruby smirked as she patted Jaune on the shoulder "Bad summer camp memories"

"Camp wanawheep" Jaune muttered darkly. "My scalp was a twenty four hour blood sucker buffet"

"This tick wasn't alive..."

"Don't play me prof!" Jaune exclaimed.

"On my computer was a schematic for a cyber genetic tick, witch would be virtually identical to the real one"

"So you designed a robot tick?" Ruby asked calmly.

"Precisely"

"Why?" Jaune asked incredulously.

"I Have a lot of time on my hand"

"Who would need a robot tick?" Ruby wondered.

Thousand of Miles away, a woman made her way towards a large building. As she reached the door, the floor beneath her feet opened wide. Letting her drop onto the spiral slide. She landed on a soft seat behind a hunched figure in front of a fire. "Ever thought of getting a normal front door?"

"Did you get it?" A Moustachioed man wearing a dark blue lab coat growled.

"I Got it, I got" The woman sarcastically waved a disc in front of the mans face. "I Don't know why you would need it, but I got it"

The blue skinned man ripped the disc out her grip. "My plan will make itself obvious soon Cinder" He happily began dancing "Who's wants to make a robot tick, I do, I do" He sang childishly.

"Doctor Watts, you do realize you said that out loud don't you?"

Watts frowned deeply "Blasts"

Back in Vale Ruby and Jaune were sitting in front of Ruby's locker. "Go Penny" Ruby said as she tore open her locker. "I don't have much time"

"Cheerleading practise" Penny guessed.

"Detention" Ruby sighed audibly.

"Cheerleaders don't get detention" Penny replied.

"Can we move on" Ruby snapped at her tech head.

"I Took that freeze frame security camera. Her name is Cinder Fall, she's wanted in eleven countries" Penny told the two.

Jaune eyed the picture lustfully. "Make that twelve" He stated with a purr.

"Eww, so not your type" Ruby shuttered.

"Rose! It's fifteen hundred hours!" yelled as she walked towards the two friends.

"She has to do fifteen hundred hours!? Let the time fit the crime, Ms.G!" Jaune gasped loudly and naively.

"You want a piece of this Arc!" Goodwitch replied with a sharp glare that sent Jaune hiding behind Ruby's locker door.

Jaune peeked his head out from behind the door and said "Pass. Remember Rubes chocolates as good as cash in there, and don't look anyone in the eye"

Ruby trudged behind miserably, as the two walked into a darkened classroom. "Rose meet Sun, and Neptune" A Blonde boy, and his blue haired companion sat in the middle of the room.

"Sup, cheerleader" Neptune greeted.

"Hi" Sun added simply.

Sun allowed Ruby take a seat between, when one last person entered the room "Hey is this the assembly?"

"Detention Nora"

Nora slunk into room, noticing the second female she asked "What's a cheerleader doing in dentention?"

"Waiting for it to be over" Ruby replied sarcastically.

Ruby let her head drop onto the desk watching the clock tick. Faster and faster the clock went, as minutes past. 'Thud' Goodwitch's fist abruptly stopped clock from spinning. "Stupid clocks busted again" The teacher grunted returning the clock to a minute after Ruby entered.

"I'm doomed" Ruby moaned dramatically. She flinched back when Nora got with an inch of her face, bumping into Sun as she did. "What?"

"Your face is so smooth, zit free, like a babies bottom"

"Quite people. This is detention not a pep rally" Goodwitch head stated. Her ears perked at a chattering. "What's that?" Her eyes landed on Zwei dancing near the door. "Vermin, bald, creepy"

Nora shuttered away from Zwei "That ain't right" She said as Sun let out a girlish scream.

"Want some of this!" chased after Zwei, swinging a meter stick wildly. Zwei raced across the room jumping into Neptunes pants as Goodwitch yelled "Come freak let's dance!"

"Rubes!" Jaune motioned for her run to the door.

"What could it be !" Ruby acted terrified as Zwei narrowly dodged another swing,

"Probably busted out of the science lab, genetic mutation. When will they stop" Cried Goodwitch dramatically in response.

"Maybe we should get out of here!" Ruby replied mid jump out of her desk.

"You're right evacuate mutant infested location" Goodwitch motioned for the door "Go, go, go!" She commanded with a wave.

Ruby quickly left the school, running straight towards an all to familiar restaurant. "Thank you Jaune" Ruby sighed as she sat across from Jaune in a booth of the Beuno Nacho. "For the much needed bail out"

"Credit where credits due" Jaune pointed out Zwei, who imitated Goodwitch with a straw to prove Jaune's point.

"You don't know what it's like in there. It's like a meeting of the life time losers club"

"Yeah" Jaune looked almost fond of detention. "Hey I've been in dentention"

Ruby looked awkwardly before she could respond her scroll went off and she tore it out of her pocket. "Penny got anything on our mysterious thief?" She greeted the red head.

"I scanned air traffic in the area. There was one jet of suspicious origins"

"Destination?" Ruby asked.

"Just a private island in mistral" Penny answered with a devious smile.

"So villains lair country"

"And local legend says" Penny began ominously "the islands haunted"

Zwei shuddered a jumped into Ruby's cup. "Haunted!" He exclaimed.

Ruby smirked "Haunted island, keep out meddling kids. Please" She said sarcastically.

"Oh I almost forgot check your back pack" Penny added to Ruby.

Jaune was quickly across the table, opening Ruby's bag excitedly "New toys, raving!"

"It's my back pack!" Ruby exclaimed disapprovingly watching Jaune dig in her bag.

"I Needed to familiarized myself with the equipment" Jaune defended himself. "Like this hi-tech" Jaune let out s disappointed grumble "lip stick"

"Actually that's not ordinary lip stick" Penny began to warn the blonde as he ripped off the cap. "Is it fruit flavoured?" He asked, as a pink ball exploded off the head of the lip stick. "Plastic constricting lip stick" Penny finished as glob shrunk gluing Jaune's pointer finger to his nose. Ruby, and Penny barely concealed a smile, but Zwei was laughing loudly.

"My compact!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly. "I've been looking for this forever"

"What's that do?" Jaune leaped away from Ruby.

"It's a small mirror that allows me to look at my face" Ruby replied with an eye roll. "Come on Jaune lets jet"

Back on the island, Watts was working on a small metallic tick. Humming his 'I want to build a robot tick' song from earlier. When a loud alarm blared, Cinder watched Ruby swimming with professional speed and skill, Jaune doing an underwater doggy paddle, and lastly Zwei in a water proof hamster ball trotting after them in a cave system beneath the island. "Intruder alert!" She yelled at the doctor.

"Can't hear you, intruder alert to loud!" Watts bellowed back.

Cinder growled in annoyance, pressed a button on the console. Under water the trio was making their way to main building. Zwei heard a rumbling in the water first. His eyes widened as a tunnel opened slowly, creating a vacuum force. The mole rat quickly ran into Jaune's head. Frantically pointing at the trap. "Ruby!" Jaune hollered through the scuba mask. Jaune swam desperately against the whirlpool, grabbing a piece of seaweed to stop himself from being sucked in. Ruby frowned as she felt the tug, swimming with everything she had before being overwhelmed and forced into the tunnel.

Underneath the lair, in a room with a shark tank, Ruby and, Jaune stood back to back on a small platform, surrounded by a shark pool. Cinder slouched against the wall of the cave. "I Have heard of you" Watts proclaimed dramatically. "The world famous Ruby Rose"

"And chum" Cinder added as the Sharks leaped at the two.

"Did she really have to say chum?" Jaune wondered nervously.

"And surely you've heard of my work?" Watts added egotistically.

"Sorry no" Ruby replied waving the man off.

"Wait for it" Watts stated. "It will come to you"

"I Really don't know you" Ruby countered confused by the mans action.

"Doctor, wa..." Watts looked at the two teens expectantly. Only to be disappointed by their half lidded disregard for him. "Doctor watts, DOCTOR WATTS!" He screamed.

"Doctor Watts" Ruby answered with her continued disinterest in the man.

"Ahhh, haaaaa, aahhhhhh" Watts waved his hand "I See my reputation proceeds me"

"You have something that doesn't belong to you Doctor...ah what was you named again?" Ruby started her threat, only to trail off as she tried to remember the name.

"He said it was Doctor waaaa...something" Jaune answered.

"Enough chit chat, my pets are famished!" He motioned to the angry sharks. "Perhaps you two can stay..."

"For lunch..." Ruby cut off with a sarcastic eye roll.

"I wasn't going to say that" Watts snapped.

"Oh dude, you were so "for lunch"" Jaune replied to the doctors desperate deflection attempts.

"Ahh yes!" He cut off the two teens. "Fine stay for lunch!" He yelled pressing a button down dramatically, dropping the to into the shark tank. "Hahhaahaha" He laughed as the two disappeared into the water. He didn't cast a second glance as he walked away.

The two swam straight up, as soon as he breached the water Jaune exclaimed "why not otters, I wouldn't mind dropping into a tank off otters, they're fun" Ruby dove under the water, whipping out the lips stick, she fired a web round one of the Sharks snouts sealing it shut. Her eyes went up to her friend treading water as a shark swam quickly towards him. She leaped out of the water firing a second glob of pink rubber into the Sharks maw. Jaune and Zwei watched the shark thrashing desperately, only for Ruby sharply tug Jaune's shoulder. "Zwei!" Jaune yelled as rodent plunked into the water.

In the main lab of lair Doctor Watts was finishing his project. "I wager you're wondering why I can use a robot tick in my evil scheme Cinder"

Cinder looked up from her nails. "I'm sorry what?"

Watts growled in frustration, continuing his speech angrily "When I join the robot tick to a nano explosive of my own brilliant design"

Cinder snorted dismissively. "Nano? What's nano?" She laughed.

"Nano, tiny, mini" Watts defined.

"Well why didn't you call it mini then?" Cinder asked.

"Because nano sounds about a million times better, that's why" Watts answered. "Once the nano tick is attached to a victim.." Neither noticed Ruby, and Jaune crawling across the lab, hiding behind desks as they made their way to a computer. "They will be at our mercy..." Watts looked expectantly at Cinder.

"And they will bow to your will or else..." Cinder began.

"Kaboom!" Watts finished with a satisfied smile. Jaune and Ruby watched the man for a moment, taking the disc that contained the tick schematics. "Imagine the possibilities. Those kids who use to bully me high school"

"Ok so we're definitely putting his guy in the mad scientist department" Ruby whispered.

"Mad angry, or mad crazy?" Jaune asked.

The whipped around to a loud thud behind. "What do you think?" Cinder answered her hand ablaze with an amber plasma.

"Look at this!" Watts exclaimed. "Why even bother with the Sharks!" With an audible click of a remote a series of lasers dropped from the ceiling.

Jaune puffed his chest proudly proclaiming "Remote controlled lasers, I'll handle this!" Ruby smiled. "I Got nothing" Jaune let his puffed chest fall. "Ruby" He motioned to her. The Rosette pulled out her compact, reflecting three laser in random directions.

"No, no, no, no!" Watts yelled as explosions rocketed his lab.

Cinder realized what was happening first running and grabbing Watts by the scruff of the neck. "Chain reaction!" She screamed into Watts ear. Mirroring Cinder, Ruby grabbed Jaune raced towards an open air balcony. None of the four noticed the tick getting flung by a explosion. "Jump!" Ruby yelled as the two reached the hand rail of the balcony. The two teens splashed down, as one last explosion destroyed the lair completely.

In School Ruby was wearing a purple mini skirt and loose fitting top. She gently bumped into sun as he walked by her. "Sorry sun" She muttered. As he continued walking by simply replying with "Cheerleader"

"Hey Sun!" Jaune greeted cheerily. Sun however ignored the blonde, who just continued to Ruby. "I just can't connect with Sun the way you do"

Ruby looked scandalized by the accusation. "I Don't connect with him, or any of those detention guys"

"Well sure you're only a short timer. But you're one of them now!" Jaune replied enthusiastically.

"So not!" Argued Ruby.

"So so" countered with a effeminate lisp.

"I am not one of them, I am a cheerleader. They mean nothing to me, I mean nothing to them. See you after practise" Ruby sharply growled.

"Ruby it's a good thing, nobody messes with them, they've got street cred!" Jaune called at her retreating form. "Man I gotta get me some of that" Jaune grunted as he went in e opposite direction.

Ruby walked into the schools gym, when her scroll went off. "Hey penny what's the sitch?" She greeted her friend on the other line.

"I got professor Ikari on the line" Penny explained.

"Put him through"

The screen switched to the old man who immediately said "Oh thank you Ruby Rose"

"No problem, well I got practise so I better zoom" Ruby waved as she hung up. "Ready ok!" She turned to her fellow cheerleaders.

Weiss pointed to something behind Ruby "Umm Ruby!"

She turned her head to an encyclopedia opened to an article about naked mole rats. "I Know about the naked mole rat. Cute. Very cute. Sun, Neptune, and Nora are looking forward to seeing you again. That's dentention, right now!"

"Detention? Ruby maybe nobodies informed you, but we" Weiss motioned to the cheer squad. "Don't get detention" Sadly Ruby walked out of the gym, dropping her Pom-Poms as she left.

On the island shortly after the explosion, Cinder, and Watts dug through the mess. "Aahhhhhh" Watts was almost in tears. "My one and only nano-tick destroyed"

Cinder picked up a battered but still functional machine. "Grow up" She turned the machine on.

"Don't kid, a kidder Cinder" Grumbled Watts childishly.

"Your nano-ticks ok, I got a lock on its signal" she frowned at map. "It's in vale"

"Ohhhhh, Ruby Rose" Watts snarled.

In detention, Sun, Neptune, and Nora were all sitting inches front Ruby's face. "Sun, Neptune, Nora. What are you staring at!"

"Cheerleader, you got a zit" Nora pointed out slowly.

"Cheerleaders don't get zits" Neptune argued.

"Oh then maybe it's a tiny explosive device" Nora replied sarcastically.

Shock ripped through Ruby, ripping out her compact. "Watts nano-tick!" She exclaimed at the small metal bug attached firmly to her nose. "Oh great!" Ruby muttered sarcastically. Ruby jumped out of her desk explaining as she went towards the door. "Ms. Goodwitch I gotta go!"

"Not this time Rose, no excuses, no exit" Goodwitch glared down at the young woman.

Ruby took a half step back, back hand springing onto her desk, then shooting over Goodwitch's head in a tight front flipping ball. "Sorry it's an emergency!" She hollered as she fled the room.

"Check it out, cheerleaders got moves" Nora excited exclaimed.

Shock turned to anger in Goodwitch's veins. "Nobody escapes my detention. Rose you're going down!"

Ruby exploded out of the high school, to an already waiting Jaune on a scooter. "I Talked to Penny, she thinks Watts can track that exploding tick thing!" Jaune explained, handing Ruby a helmet,

"Please for once let Penny be wrong" Ruby begged her eyes clenched shut.

A Large shadow was cast over the two teens. "I Want my nano-tick!" Watts screeched from his saucer like flying machine.

Ruby sighed accepting her fate "Penny's never wrong"

"Rose!" Goodwitch yelled from the door.

"This helps" Ruby grunted.

Jaune revved the engine of the moped "Don't worry Rubes" Tail pipe backed fired loudly. "We are out of here!" Then the moped slowly took off down the road. Puttering , and sputtering as it went.

"I'm doomed!" Groaned Ruby.

The saucer took off after the two. Watts screaming at them "The nano tick is my evil technology, and I want it back"

"Doctor W you gotta get a grip" Cinder stated sadly.

The two looked down an unfamiliar beep coming from their saucer. "That beep. Is it a good beep?" He looked to Cinder expectantly.

"The trackers got a lock on your bug" Cinder answered her boss.

Watts dipped down and hugged the machine. "Beep on sweet machine, beep on"

"Can you not be weird, please?" Cinder begged.

Ruby frowned as a large open canon dropped from a hatch beneath the saucer. "This is bad he's got some kind of Ray thingy"

"What kind of ray thingy?" Jaune asked as he made a sharp turn.

"Gravitomic!" Watts hollered down. A Yellow beam sliced into the road tearing chunks of concrete as it drew closer to the moped.

"Hang on!" Jaune yelled feeling Ruby getting pulled off his scooter. He turned wildly out of the beam. "Denied!" Jaune taunted feeling Ruby rest back onto his back.

The beam veered off the road hitting a mail box "Stupid gravitomic" Watts growled shaking the beam until the mail box fell out of its grasp.

Cinder shook her head "Ok why don't you drive and I do the gravitomic?"

"It's my weapon, I invented it, I get to wield it" Watts immaturely replied.

"Wield away" Cinder muttered with an eye roll.

In a red student drive instructor vehicle Goodwitch, Sun, Neptune, and Nora chased the group. "Subject is on a scooter, going northbound, being chased by a flying machine of unknown origin" Goodwitch looked up at the saucer.

"Who you talking to?" Neptune inquired from the back seat.

"During a pursuit you do not distract the driver!" Goodwitch yelled back at him.

"Look out the flying dude is firing some kind of beam!" Nora exclaimed as the red car drove into the beam.

"Ahh man" Neptune muttered as they were lifted into the air. "That's gravitomic"

Ruby sighed as she noticed the car getting pulled her into the air. "Jaune u-turn" she commanded.

Jaune looked back at the car and nodded "Gotta save your boys!" He drove straight back at the two vehicles.

"Oh we got her boys" Cinder commented excitedly.

Ruby climbed onto Jaune shoulders tugging at the cars license plate. "They're not my boys!" She yelled at the two side kicks. Watts growled noticing the girls attempt to free the teacher and three students. With a sharp tug of the beams joy stick, he pulled them higher into the air. The scooter was lifted off its front tire, finally the plate tore off the car dropping Ruby back onto her position at Jaune's back. She looked at the plate for a moment, then smirked and flung the plate with expert aim. It slammed into the beam sending it spinning wildly, and dropping car with a loud thud.

"Ah yeah gravamatromic" Nora commented.

The chase continued down the suburb road, however Watts flinched when he sucked up a fire hydrant, drenching the two. "YOU!" Cinder snapped angrily. "Don't touch anything!" She yelled in the doctors face.

Ruby, and Jaune jumped off the scooter and ran into Beuno Nacho. "What makes you think we're safe in here?" Ruby asked her best friend desperately.

"I don't think we're safe anywhere. But chases make me hungry. Chimurito?" Jaune replied overly casually.

"No thanks. I'm more concerned about" Ruby began equally casually. "The thing on my face that's going to blow me up!" She finished heatedly.

Watts and Cinder flew two the roof of the fast food joint. "If you just tell me what to do, I can do it" Watts claimed desperately.

"What did agree on?" Cinder asked rhetorically.

"I don't touch anything" Watts shrunk away from the angry raven haired woman.

"Yeah!" She snapped turning the beam on. Ripping the roof off of Beuno Nacho, crushing the roof under the intensity of the gravitomic beam. Terrifying the by standers.

"I Could've done that" Watts grumbled, slumping away from Cinder.

"But can you do this?" Cinder replied jumping out of the machine. Landing on a table with her hands ablaze. "Ruby Rose has something that belongs to us!" She yelled, pointing a finger at the girl standing on the other end of the restaurant.

"Guess what!" Ruby jumped up. "I don't want it!"

Cinder looked confused for a moment, then said "Like its on you?"

Ruby pointed a small green light. "Hello it's not a nose ring!"

"Take her whole nose if you have to!" Watts commanded loudly.

"Works for me!" Cinder yelled jumping straight at Ruby. The plasma welling woman landed knee first, missing a back flipping Ruby. Cinder launched herself off the destroyed table continuing to chase as she landed on the counter of the restaurant. Ruby deftly dodged the wild plasma infused swings, destroying anything that got in Cinders way. Ruby parried out of the way from, a stone shattering drop kick. That buried Cinder up to her knee in the wall. "Get Penny on the line!" Ruby screamed tossing her scroll at Jaune. "There has to be a way to get this thing off my face!"

"Allow me!" Cinder answered, continuing the pursuit.

"How's Ruby?" Penny asked, as the two women tumbled across the restaurant.

"Penny wants to know how you're doing Ruby!" Jaune yelled at Ruby kicking Cinder off her.

Ruby managed to catch kick. "Fair!" Ruby hollered as she twisted launching cinder into the still chasing Goodwitch. Sending the two women rolling out of Beuno Nacho.

"You see this is why I never come here" Nora pointed to the two women unconscious on the street.

"Cinder has failed, she never fails!" Watts cried driving his head into a random button on the council of the flying saucer.

"Detonation sequence engaged" a Robotic voice commented.

"Uh-Oh" Watts.

"Uh-Oh" Ruby.

"Cheerleaders face is going to blow!" Neptune yelled dramatically pointing at Ruby.

"That's weak" Nora replied, Sun nearly crying at the mere concept Ruby's demise.

"It's hard to disarm something that small" Penny audibly groaned. "We've got to get the nano-tick to let go. There must be someway to burn the circuits"

Jaune confidently smiled "This calls for the most dangerous chemical known to modern man" Jaune whipped around pointing dramatically at the worker still behind the counter. "Diablo Sauce, stat!" Catching the packet of hot sauce in his outstretched hand. Jaune tore the seal letting small drip of hot sauce dip towards the tick.

Cinders hand sizzled between the two. "Drop the hot sauce and step away from each the nose!" Jaune took a step back, as Ruby prepared to strike. Only for Sun to hit Cinder in the back of head with a pan. "Ahh thanks Sun" Ruby awkwardly commented.

"Nobody messes with us. Right Ruby" Sun grinned at the cheerleader.

"Uhh right Sun"

"Make nice later, lets flick this tick" Jaune dipped Ruby by the small of her back with one hand, hot sauce packet in the other. "Easy...easy, you squeal all you want. I got you" The hot sauce stream drew closer to the tick. Then hissed audibly when Jaune dropped a drip on its back. As this was happening, Watts was desperately fiddling with the controls of his saucer. Jaune tore the paper off a plastic straw, gently he sucked it into the straw. "The tick is in the straw" He whispered. "The tick is in the straw!" He realized the immediate he was now in. "The tick is in the straw" He screamed fearfully. "What do I do, what do I do!?" Jaune looked around desperately.

Ruby sprung into action, grabbing the straw, aiming carefully. Then fired the tick towards the still flying ship. Watts let a girlish squeal jumping from his saucer. An explosion shook the restaurant. Ruby, and Jaune ran out to make sure Watts was ok. "You think you're all that" Watts yelled from his position hanging on the Beuno Nacho Taco mascot. "But you're not!" He hollered as police circled the taco.

"Situation..." Jaune began.

"Resolved" Ruby finished with a hand on her hip.

"Not exactly. Say what you want about me. But Glynda Goodwitch is tough..." Goodwitch started.

"But fair, I know" Ruby sadly sighed.

In detention, Glynda had her head in her hands. Jaune was slouch on her desk beside her. "Detention is suppose to be a punishment. A time of quite suffering!"

"You didn't count on the Ruby factor"

In the middle of the room, Ruby was doing Suns nails with a half smile on his face. Nora, and Neptune were arguing about who was next. "Guys what do we do?"

"Take turn..." The replied.

"Right" Ruby returned to filing away at Suns fingers.


	4. Destiny together, only different sides

A Dark purple storm shook remnant, bolts of green lightning lanced across the sky. A Blonde blur raced into a half destroyed mansion. Once a pristine white marble building, now darkened and gutted by a fire. Jaune skid to a stop in the main living area of the mansion. His blue eyes moved around the mansion, a chill traveling down his spine. Then he heard an all to familiar voice, a voice of a dead man. A voice of a former friend. Somebody he had loved like a brother. "Hello Jaune" A Bolt of lightning electrified his body at the greeting. "Can't say I love what you've done with the place" the voice continued to taunt.

Jaune closed his eyes for a moment then turned towards the voice. Where he saw him standing in the shadows on the opposite end of the room. "Whitely" He replied simply. His fist clenched tight, even though he knew he could wipe this man off the face of the earth. He couldn't, wouldn't do it. Because if he did, he would become just like him. Human experiment, meteor freaks, lost friends, and loves. This man had cost Jaune everything. But he would never stoop to his level.

"You still say it the same way" Whitely stated, stepping from the shadows dramatically. "Astonishment, mixed with a hint of dread, yet a hopeful finish"

"You're alive?" Jaune looked at his former friend with astonishment.

"Seems my father had a change of heart" Whitely explained calmly, all to confidently for man facing down a man of steel. "And I got a second chance at life"

Jaune stomped forward, barely holding back his anger as he demanded to know "Where's Weiss? What have you done with her?"

"She's fine" Whitely replied walking away from the angered alien. "I Wouldn't worry about my dear big sister" He locked eyes with Jaune for the first time. Anger, resentment, hatred filled his eyes as he glared down at the larger man. "You know I use to think it was our families that made us who we are" He paused for just a moment, so brief most people wouldn't have noticed. But Jaune did, he did. "Then I hoped it was our friends" He continued, calling back to a time. Not that long ago, but what felt like multiple life times form former boys, now men. "But if you look at history" He eyes sharpened not with anger, or malice this time. But with acceptance. "The great men and women have always been defined...by their enemies"

Jaune looked on at Whitely sadly, then one last time he would do it. He would try to save his best friend. One last desperate chance. "You have a second chance, you could change all that"

Whitely shook his head at Jaune, then continued "That's the thing about memories, you can't forget them. Like how you were always that one step ahead of me Jaune. No matter how meticulously I prepared, no matter how strategic I was" A Bolt of lightning shook the mansion. "If only I'd known I never stood a chance"

"It was never a competition" Jaune snapped at Whitely.

"Of course it wasn't" Whitely replied snarling. "You were born to be the chosen one" A Flash of recognition at the phrasing crossed Jaune features, before he could suppress full Whitely added "You're simply better then us"

"And it always killed you" Jaune finished for Whitely.

Anger returned ten fold in Whitely as he rounded on Jaune. "No, no what killed me. Is that you didn't even want it" He was standing a foot from Jaune now. "You fought it, hid from it!" He growled furiously. "I would've taken it, relished it, embraced it" A mad glint crossed Whitely features.

"My destiny, wasn't yours to take!" Jaune countered with equal anger.

Whitely locked eyes with Jaune and said chillingly "I Get that now" Another bolt of lightning lanced across the sky throwing Whitely in stark light for a moment, before his features darkened again. "Which is finally why I embraced my own. You, and I. We will both be great men. Because of each other" Jaune and Whitely froze, their eyes never leaving one another. Then Whitely final proclamation shook, not Jaune, but the world to its very core. Remnant, Salem, Oz. None of that would matter, because of what was about to be said. "You, and I have a destiny together Jaune. Only on different sides"

AN

Looking for some suggestion, I'm a Marvel and DC fan, like Nintendo, One Piece. Not the biggest anime fan however. So if you have anything, either a PM or review. Also try not to throw just Jaune out there. I'm a Jaune fan. But I'm looking for some Ruby stuff as well.


	5. A Noble Team

Glynda flicked through computer files, her eyes went to translucent figure sitting cross legged in a dome of information. Moving so rapidly that even the sharpest human mind couldn't comprehend. "We knew this day would come" The figure looked up from her sitting position. "They have found our fortress among the stars" Glynda looked gravely at the warning beacons going off in the upper atmosphere. "The Covenant are on Reach" Her heart ached as she finished with "they will burn this planet. Kill millions, and when Reach falls. Fall it will. There will be nothing left to stand between them and Remnant"

Her tone shifted to a hopeful one as she looked at a team of six warriors. Six Huntsmen. "Yet even in our darkest hour, hope remains. Now who will protect it" She flicked her wrist bringing up a profile. "Show me Noble Team"

The screen flickered for a split second showing the face of a young woman with black hair with ruby red tips. "Summer, Noble One" The screen projected an image of Summer. She was silently commanding her huntsmen ally to follow her as they assaulted a small, but heavily fortified fortress. "She turned Noble Team into more then group of Huntsmen"

"Set up a perimeter" She commanded as the group slammed into the ground from jumping out of a bulkhead. Her eyes were already on the forest assault rifle at the ready.

"They will need her now more then ever"

"Sienna" A Young woman with tiger ears appeared on the screen. "Noble two" Sienna was kneeled down in front of electrically locked door. "She is brilliant" Glynda continued as the door was popped open in a matter of seconds. "There are no technical hurdles she can't overcome"

Sienna pushed a large huntsmen over a bridge, through a hail of gunfire. "Keep pressing" She yelled as they came closer to a Covenant facility.

"Her curiosity can sometimes border on insubordination" The screen flickered to an argument between Summer, and Sienna.

"Tai Yang, Noble Three" Tai fired a series of sniper rounds expertly hitting each target. "As a sniper his skills are unmatched" Tai took a half step back trying to disappear into shadows. "On this mission, distance maybe a luxury he may not have"

"Raven, Noble Four" Raven sliced through a series of enemies in quick succession, her red eyes blazing with fury. "Is she bold enough? Without question, but we need courage, patience in equal measure" Glynda frowned as the computer showed Raven with a shot gunning running down helpless covenant. "Come and get some!" Echoed through the lab. "We may require a more..." Raven finished the fight by ramming a blade into the head of a bird like jackal skull. "That's what you get when you mess with a huntress" Glynda sighed "delicate approach"

"Hazel, Noble five" A Large man with dark skin was shown helping a civilian out of an overturned truck. "It's good to see him home again" Hazel hefted up a large chain gun and fired into a bright purple drop ship. "But the fall of Reach will way heavily upon him, and this mission will test ever last ounce of his strength" Hazel stood in front of small child as the aliens continued to pour at him. But he wouldn't move, he was a rock. "Let the big man do his job, and everything will be fine" He reassured he child.

Glynda eyes went from happy, to a deep distrust as her eyes landed on the last huntsmen. "Noble six" Her fingers deftly hacked through any wall the council tried erecting around the last huntsmen. "The teams most recent addition" She watched blurry camera footage of the man tearing through a group of huntsmen. "My my so much black ink" A Kite shield blocked a series of shots bullets, only for a one handed sword tossed by six pinning the unsuspecting huntsmen to a wall. "Six has made entire militia groups disappear" Six calmly walked toward, the man gasped for air as he watched the armoured huntsmen come closer "Curious" A Deafening crack echoed over the camera, then six pulled his sword out of the mans body. "Hyper Lethal" Six turned towards the approaching group of humans. He calmly twisted his sword three times, before placing into a collapsible kite shield sheath. "There's only one other huntsmen with that rating"

Glynda watched as Noble greeted their final member, before setting out in their mission earlier that day. "Yes Noble Team will do. But only of them can carry our last hope. Only one will hold their fate in our hands" Glynda turned to the figure sitting crossed legged, all to casually. "So you've made your choice?" She noticed a small smirk on the figures lips. "Yes well great minds do think alike"

AN

Like follow review any suggestions


	6. The Soldier

Jaune calmly placed his hands on his hips, he wore a green outfit, with dealing ax' son his chest. A helmet covered half his face, with wings on either side of his. "Hi, I'm Captain Vale, here to talk to you about one of the most valuable tries a soldier, or student can have" Jaune's voice was a deep patriotic resonance in it. "Patience" He said dramatically. "Sometimes patience is the key to victory, sometimes it leads to very little, ands it's not worth it. And you wonder, why you waited so long for so,etching so disappointing" Jaune looked to his left at an unseen figure. "How many more of these?"

AN

Trololol

You asked for Captain America Jaune, and you're getting him. I'm here to announce...

An airplane flew through the night sky, in the plane a ten men and women sat as the plane dropped closer to a boat. "Coming up on the drop site Cap" the pilot radioed. Emerald calmly placed a radio in her ear, as Jaune strapped on a circular shield. "You doing anything fun this Saturday night?" She asked the soldier.

Jaune had a half smile on his face when he replied "Well all the people in my barber shop quartet are dead so... no not really?"

The planes tail hatch opened wide, Jaune striding towards the edge of the platform. "You know, if you asked Kristen out from statistics, she would probably say yes" Emerald nonchalantly.

Jaune turned and eyed the woman fondly "That's why I don't ask"

"To shy, or to scared?" Emerald snarked in reply.

Jaune calmly looked into the water then yelled "To busy!" As he dropped into the abyss.

"Was he wearing a parachute?" One of the men wondered aloud.

Tock smirked, her fangs glistening somewhat. "No no he wasn't"

"I Joined shield to to protect people" Jaune's voice echoed over a building, the traskilion.

An old man sat in front of Jaune, Merlot said to Jaune "Captain, sometimes building a better world, means tearing down the old one" his words hung ominously. He turned away from Jaune. "That makes enemies" flashes of Junior walking into the Traskilion, and air ships. "Are you ready for the world to see you as you really are?"

"Look out the window, you know how the game works. Disorder war" A Oily haired figure fired a rifle into a crowd of fleeing people. Her aim was true, as she fired round after round towards Jaune, Emerald, and Nora. "All it takes is one step"

"We're gonna neutralize a lot of threats before they can happen" Junior explained to Jaune standing next to him.

Jaune cast a sideways glance to the man. "I Thought the punishment usually comes after the crime"

"SHIELD takes the world as it is. Not as we like it to be" Junior countered.

"This is fear, not protection" Jaune replied with conviction.

"You need to keep both eyes open"

Jaune calmly sat in an elevator, his eyes went soldier surrounding him. Then his eyes sharpened, his voice calm as he silently promised himself he would win the fight "Before we get started, does anyone want to get out?" Instantly they a all turned. Jaune with speed power and efficiency. Elbowed one man off his right, kicked another in the face, then hefted one straight up throwing him into the ceiling of the elevator. Confidently Jaune stamped onto his shield launching it onto his prepared arm.

"Your work has been a gift to the world" Jaune and Emerald leaped into under ground pipe. "You shaped the century, and I need you to do it one more time" Jaune and woman ran across a roof top. With everything he had, Jaune tossed his shield like a discus. Then at the last possible second, the woman turned and caught shield in her metal arm.

AN

It's gonna be the full movie so it might take a bit


	7. Assemble

Jaune laid sprawled out underneath a large collapsed marble pillar. He sucked in deep breaths as he attempted to heave the piece of stone off his chest. Suddenly the weight moved as a red and gold armoured women forced it off his chest. Her armour receded revealing Ruby Rose, her once dark hair, now streaked with greys. "You lose this again" She revealed a circular shield, with the Arc crescents. "I'm keeping it" She warned half jokingly.

"Where's the gauntlet?" Jaune replied allowing Ruby to pull him to his feet.

Ruby motioned to the maze created by rubble. "Under all this"

Jaune nodded steeling every last ounce of resolve he had. "Salem can't get it"

Ruby nodded with understanding motioning towards the darkened clouds, the sun bright red behind the smog clouds. The two went towards the female figure standing in front of them. Raven turned her proud red eyes on the group, her clothes dirty and stained, a beer gut stretching the t-shirt she wore under her bathrobe. But both could see determination in her eyes. "What's she doing?" Ruby called out, as they walked towards Raven.

"She's just sitting there waiting"

"As long as she doesn't have the relics we have a chance" Jaune replied as he climbed out of the wreckage. His blue eyes fell on a figure sitting by a large blade, black armour fitted perfectly.

"You know this is a trap right?" Raven warned wearily, but her determination unwavered.

Ruby glared at the mad witch who had caused so much death. "Yeah but I don't care much about that right now" She states simply.

Raven thrust out her arms catching a katana in one hand, an axe in the other. Her eyes blazing with maiden powers. "Good. We're in agreement then" Her clothes shredded and were replaced by gleaming silver scale armour. "Let's kill her properly this time"

Salems red eyes shifted upward towards the approaching trio. She quirked her eye brow, looking for a fourth. "No Ozma?" She wondered as she placed on her helmet.

"Don't need him, never did" Replied Ruby her own armour closing around her face.

"Yes a king replaces a king" Salem motioned to Jaune, his shield held close to his body.

"I am not a king, I'm just a kid from some back water village" Jaune answered calmly.

"So tell me, what chance do you have? Ozma has failed and failed, and continued to fail. I've killed all but a handful of silver eyes" She motioned to Ruby, plucking her sword up. "Murdered maidens by the thousands" She pointed her blade at Raven. "And little huntsmen by the billions" Her gaze shifted to Jaune. "What makes you believe you specks have a chance?" She slowly took a squared stance.

Salem rose tall above the group, her eyes blazing with anger. "You could not live with your own failure. Look at where it's brought you, back me. I thought by elimating half the life on remnants. The other half would bow to their new mistress. But you've shown me" Ruby, Raven, and Jaune circled predatory around the Mad Witch. "It's impossible. As long there are those that remember what was, there will always be those who are unable to accept what can be" Her eyes went to the trio of murderous huntsmen. "They will resist"

Ruby proudly yelled "Yep. We're all kind of stubborn like that"

"I'm thankful" Salem replied coolly. "Because now I know what I must do. I Will shred this world down to its last atom, and then with the relics you've gathered for me. Create a new one, teeming with life. That knows not which its lost, but what it's been given" Raven readied her weapons as Salem plucked her weapon out of the ground. "A Grateful world"

Jaune narrowed his eyes "Born out of blood" He countered with a deep growl.

Salem calmly turned to Jaune her red eyes narrowing on the huntsmen. "They'll never know it" She replied to calmly. "Because you won't be alive to tell them!" She finished.

Raven let out a primal roar as she charged straight at Salem, sword, and axe wreathed in electricity. Ruby jumped high into the air, her armed shifted into a large blade. Salem expertly deflected Ruby's strike, used her sword to block Jaune's thrown shield, finishing with a push kick that sent Raven ploughing through an uprooted tree. She instantly grabbed Ruby by the throat and tossed her towards Raven. She calmly back handed Jaune away before turning to stalk back towards Ruby, and Raven.

Ruby's armour shifted into a five pointed star around her body, a deep blue reactor exposed in the middle of her back. "All right Raven, hit me!" Ruby exclaimed as Salem stalked forward. Raven swung her weapons together with a thunderous crack a bolt of lightning struck the reactor. Each of five points, and Ruby's hand exploded in a blinding golden laser. Salem skidded back half a step, her blade spinning against the energy. Then Salem moved a step forward, then a second step, each step she took became less laboured.

Raven tossed her blade into the air, rotating her axe into the blunt side. She sent her sword flying straight forward. Salem smirked victoursly as she pushed straight into Ruby, casually she plucked her off ground. But before she could finish her Ravens blade cleaved into Ruby's armour sending the huntress sprawling across the earth. "Boss get up!" Penny urged Ruby forward.

Salem used the momentum of the hit to throw her blade straight at Rapidly approaching Raven. Who slid under spinning blades, the Spring Maiden leaped high into the air. Salem calmly caught the returning blade in her outstretched hand, the earth shook when Ravens axe met Salem double blade. The two women snarled at one another, red eyes blazing. Salem calmly tossed her blade away allowing Raven to swing wildly, but Salem expertly predicted and deflected the attack, knocking Ravens axe away. She swung a lightning fast left then right hooks staggering the maiden. Salem tossed Raven through a boulder with casual ease. The Maiden barely had time raise her hand as Salem dropped her foot on her arms. Raven however couldn't block the series of straight jabs that bounced her head off the stone she was sitting in. The bloodied maiden threw up her arm summoning her axe. But the Mad Queen saw what the Maiden planned catching the axe by the handle. She immediately transitioned into swinging the axe straight into Ravens chest. How barely caught the axe, her arms shook as Salem applied more pressure with her other arm. Salem grinned sadistically as the axe slowly began digging into her chest.

Slowly Raven's katana rose into the air, neither maiden or queen noticed. Until the red blade slammed into Salems shoulder, exploding on impact. The hilt flew straight back into the waiting hand of Jaune, his eyes blazing with pure magic. Raven grinned manically "I Knew it" She proclaimed. Salem stomped the Maidens head into the ground, then calmly turned on Jaune. With equal calmness Jaune sheathed Ravens, queen and huntsmen ran straight at one another. At the last second Jaune drew blade from its sheath. Salem flinched as the blade was driven into her chin, shattering into a wave of electricity. The mad queen shook the ground as she landed on her back. Her anger swelled as she rose to her feet, she narrowly deflected Jaune's thrown shield. Only for Jaune to toss the katana into shield with a deafening bang. Salem flinched as a shockwave knocked her to her knees.

Jaune flew knee first into her chin. The huntsmen landed a series of devastating strikes to her right leg, unbalancing her, then her chin dazing her, then quick ply he tossed his shield into her chest, bouncing it back into her chest with a mighty swing of the kattana. He sheathed the blade as Salem staggered back three step. He unsheathed Ravens blade into a wave of electricity. Driving the Mad Queen into the ground with he first of the blast. He quickly sheathed the blade once more, then with everything he had he dropped a wave of gravity on Salems chest driving her deeper into crater. Quickly the sheath shifted again firing bolt of electricity into the air. With a feral growl Salem rolled, narrowly dodging a wave of electricity. She lunged forward faster the Jaune could react. Grabbing Jaune by the throat, Salem hefted him into the air, then choke slammed him viciously.

Salem scowled as the huntsmen the bounded up to his feet. She plucked her sword off the ground, her eyes glazing with bloodlust. Jaune avoided to wild stabs, only for the third to knock his shield wide. He screamed in pain when the large blade dug into his exposed thigh. Salem was quicker then anything he had ever fought, when she back handed the sword from his grip. All he could do now was turtle, each swing of Salems hefty blade dug into his supposedly unbreakable shield. Chunks of metal flew off his shield, each swing stagger him more and more. With one last two handed swing Salem knocked Jaune onto his knees. Then with a vicious upswing she sent the blonde flying away.

Jaune laid on his back, sucking in deep gasp, he collapsed onto his back weakly. It took every ounce of strength he could muster to roll onto his stomach. "In all my years of conquest" Jaune heard Salems taunting tone. "Bloodshed" He pushed himself to his knees. "Slaughter. It was never personal" She looked towards the bloody and beaten huntsmen struggling to his feet. "But what I'm about to do to you, and your stubborn little people. I'm gonna enjoy it, very, very much" Salem motioned to her ships still hanging in the. With a flash of light Cinder, Watts, Tyrion, and Hazel appeared among an army of Grimm.

With heavy breaths Jaune rose to his feet, his eyes went to army. With a half defeated sigh Jaune tightened the arm strap of his half destroyed shield. Jaune calmly limped towards the army of Grimm. The Grimm flew high above his head, Salem met eyes with huntsmen. "Fearless leader do you read me?" Jaune froze at the all to familiar voice. "Jaune it's Nora, do you hear me?" Jaune slowly reached for his ear piece. However before he could respond Nora said "On your left" Jaune slowly turned to a bright orange portal. He let out a relived sigh as Sun, Illia, and Kali slowly came into view. Followed shortly by Nora flying over head. Salem's eyes widened as she saw portal after portal open wide. Glynda Goodwitch followed by Cardin and his Guardians were next. Yang landed with a resounding thump, her red mask receded. Slowly armies made their way through portals, Faunus, huntsmen, huntresses, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale, Neo appeared in an audible crack of glass. Raven caught her axe, a smile stretched across her tired features, Ruby couldn't look away from her baby sister. That was until Weiss landed in her War Machine. Glynda turned to Port angry "Is that everyone?"

Port looked at her incredulously "You wanted more?" Suddenly out of the rubble of Beacon a giant figure erupted from the ground, He opened his half closed fist, allowing Zwei and Qrow to jump out of his palm. Jaune took one last look at the assembled army. His voice echoed over the arm "Huntsmen!" He quieted to an almost whisper. "Assemble"


	8. Fire Team RWBY

Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake sat around a screen projecting a base built into the side of mountain. They could see a rough estimate of their foes, each huntress checked their weapons. Once blunt weapons, tempered by Salem, and her covenant. Oscar Pine appeared on the screen in front RWBY. His once youthful face, now a handsome twenty year old. "Fire Team RWBY over the last seventy two hours five of Remnants colonies have experienced identical events" The screen flashed between images of smouldering buildings, rubble, and bodies. Ruby's silver eyes narrowed at the final image. "Massive destruction Forunner in origin" Glynda Goodwitch was projected before the group "Doctor Glynda Goodwitch has managed to contact us" Weiss walked to Blake, and quietly handed her Gamble Shroud. "She claims to have information on the attacks"

The screen shifted to Winter Schnee "You're mission is to be inserted behind enemy lines, retrieve Goodwitch, and bring her back to Infinity" A Bulky biped with a split maw was flashed before the team. "Be advised Goodwitch is accompanied by Covenant high leader Jul Amdama" Winters eyes hardened "If you have he opportunity"

Ruby nodded sharply "Understood commander"

Oscar looked at Ruby directly "Good luck Ruby, Beacon out"

Ruby looked down at the metal gauntlet "Tracking gear online?"

Weiss activated her mini map with a single blip on the map. "Affirmative" She replied.

Blake tightened her long coat double checking her weapon. "I Figure before we make this jump, anyone want to say a few words?"

Yangs metal arm popped a shotgun chamber "I figure God can hear how scared I am" She tossed a chain of bullets into the air. "So can everyone one else" She finished as her Ember Celica was chambered. "Ruby you buying first drink when we're done?" She looked at her younger sister.

Ruby smirked "You ask, you buy" Ruby replied. "Fire Team RWBY, the light is green. Remember your landing strategies Huntress" Ruby exclaimed. She roughly punched a green button, the tail gate of the bulkhead hissed loudly. Ruby looked down at the clouds beneath them. Weiss was first out of the ship, followed quickly by Blake.

Yang clapped Ruby on the back "See you on the other side little sister"

Ruby leaped out of the bulkhead, her hood exploding out behind her. As they sliced through the first set of clouds they narrowly avoided a large purple ship. They could make see remnants ships firing on he purple ships as they swerved between the war. "Comm check" Ruby snapped over the wind.

"Working fine boss" Blake replied instantly.

"Yang online"

"Weiss online

The group of huntress flew through an icy overhang. Ruby could see them fast approaching a group of enemies, at the last possible seconds she yelled "Contacts, weapons free!" She let out two deafening sniper shots dramatically slowing her decent. Yang tuck and rolled through a ditch of soft snow, rolling and firing into a floating tanks exposed turret. Then with a mighty leap she flew right into the middle of little aliens known as Grunt. They were about to return fire, when Weiss was sent flying into the ground by a gravity glyph killing them with the shockwave.

Blake shot by them, slicing into larger aliens, Elite. Each swing of her gamble shroud killing on impact, or shattering shields. For Ruby to shoot them in the head with expert precision. Yang leapt off of one of Weiss's glyphs, her hair blazing as she dropped into the ground killing ten aliens with a single drop. Team RWBY launched themselves down the snowy mountain.


	9. Hunter of Hunters

A Bulkhead flew across an ocean, the brilliant orange sun shinning high in the sky. A Stark contrast to the dark dank interior. Mercury glared down a small red head, his pale blue eyes locked on the silver one. "I Do not trust you" he growled out. "She may, but I do not" He warned darkly.

"Noted" Ruby replied with a sharp flick of her hair.

Emerald suddenly walked out from the pilots chamber, her red eyes gleaming as she eyed the silver eyed warrior. "My friends trust is not the issue today, Ruby Rose" Emerald looked down on the little huntress. Her eyes went to Yang, Blake, and Weiss standing behind their leader. Ready to strike at any sense of threat from Cinders former ally. "It is my trust you must earn"

"Emerald" Ruby greeted simply.

Emerald continued to stride by Ruby, towards a large map, with a massive castle projected on it. "Since Salem fell, you've become hunter of huntsmen correct"

Ruby frowned at the tone of disapproval in Emeralds voice. "That's not the official title, but close enough"

"So which huntsmen do you hunt today?" Emerald wondered aloud.

Ruby dug into her cloak, and pulled out her scroll. "I'm not hunting A huntsmen" Her scroll lit with a picture of a blonde haired man, white armour glinting, sword on his hip. Every bit the knight in shining armours the propaganda films made him out to be. "As I'm hunting THE huntsmen"

Emeralds eyes went down to the picture, then shot up. Her face went from shocked, to angry, to betrayal, before schooling her features into icy brick. "Ohhhh, you seek..."

"Jaune Arc" Ruby finished coolly.

Emerald frowned "I was not told the identity of your prey"

Ruby returned with "That is why I'm telling you now. We're talking about trust aren't we" Ruby looked back at the militia that had once served Salem, and her covenant. "May I ask you something? Your people once called him demon. Was that an insult? Or a compliment?"

Emerald sighed "An insult to be sure, but one with a modicum of respect" She turned her back on the red head, reminiscing silently on the blonde. "Yes he was once my enemy, then I named him ally, even friend" she turned her red eyes onto Ruby. "The events that forged this bond are complicated"

"Emerald!" All eyes went to a speakerphone. "We are nearing target!"

Emerald turned towards her men "Prepare to exit" Emerald reached for guns on her hip. "What do you call him now Ruby Rose?" Emerald wondered to Ruby.

"Hmmm?" Ruby looked to the red eyed woman. "I Don't understand your question"

"He was once your friend yes? Now is he your foe?" Emeralds asked the young woman.

Ruby's silver eyes began to glow faintly. "He's gone AWOL" Weiss, Yang, and Blake silently took their stance next to Ruby. "Oz wants him back. I'm going to bring him home"

Emerald growled lowly "I admire your sense of duty Ruby Rose. But if he has left the fold I'm sure he has his reasons"

Ruby shifted her eyes to Emerald, red met silver for an instant. "I'm sure he does Emerald. And I'm going to find out what they are"


	10. JNPR Team

A Bulkhead floated among a debris field. In the cockpit Jaune sat silently holding a tattered fading red piece of fabric. He quietly wrapped it tightly around his hip, then secured a heavy helmet with a reflective gold visor on his air tight body suit. Securing him for his inevitable space walk. "Bringing us in JNPR" He called over the intercom, thrusting the small bulkhead into action.

Quietly in the back of Bulkhead Ren was checking his suit for any air leaks, securing a dome like mask over his face. "I Haven't seen Jaune push himself like this since Beacon" He looked over to Nora doing final once over of her hammer.

"He's fine Ren" Nora replied handing Ren one of his storm flowers.

"This many missions non stop isn't fun" Ren countered.

Jaune piloted through the debris with expert precision "Sierra 117 to Beacon, JNPR has located Argent Moon, signs of hostile engagement detected" Jaunes eyes went to darkened facility.

"Copy that 117, take out any hostiles and secure Argent Moon. Deploy when ready" Oscars voice came over the radio, heavily distorted by both age of the bulkhead, and distance to Beacon.

"Affirmative Beacon, 117 out" Jaune turned the Bulkheads thrusters into reverse. stopping the momentum of the Bulkhead allowing to hover a thousand feet from their target. He climbed out of his seat, having to hunch slightly to climb out of cockpit.

"Here you go" Nora handed the larger huntsmen is battered sword.

"Thanks Nora" He allowed the magnetic clamp to secure his families blade to his hip. "Everyone ready?" He looked to the shortest member of JNPR. The ever deadly Neo, in her tri coloured armour. Getting a silent nod, the huntress slammed her fist down on a button that opened the cargo bay door. The magnetic boots released JNPR into the darkness of space. Quietly they zipped through the field asteroids. Jaunes motioned silently for Nora. Magenhild took its grenade launcher mode. She waited patiently for Jaune's signal.

As soon as a large glass window came into view Jaune silently counted down. As his target grew he knew his team could make out the large split jawed Elites, around five standing in their entry point. At the last second Jaune motioned for Nora to fire.

The split jawed alien elites flinched when a pink explosion shattered the window they were standing in front of. Their eyes widened when a white armoured figure skidded to a stop in front them. The air sizzled as plasma sword ignited. Then the pull, Jaune dipped his head as elite went flying into the vacuum of space. JNPR silently moved into Argent Moon, as the station sealed the breach.

ANY suggestions welcome


	11. Jaune vs Ren

"Welcome back beyblade fanatics. We are neck deep in action, as the Mistral White Tigers take on Menageries own White Fang" A black beyblade drove back a silver beyblade with a series of hits. "With Blake facing up against Arslan" Blake seemed unfazed as she had her beyblade back pedal away from Arslan own. Arslan panted heavily as she continued to urge her blade forward. Blake switched her foot freezing her blade on the spot, and before Arslan could stop her assault her own blade was sent flying with an up swing. Arslan flinched as stopped spinning a couple of centimetres from the lip of the stadium.

"Yeah I think Arlsan used up all her energy on that early blitz" Port replied with a twitch of his moustache.

Arlsan sucked in a deep gasp of air then roared "Attack Galion!" Lightning crackled through the stadium as Galion grew closer and closer to his opponent "Spiral lightning!"

Blake smirked at the slow attack knowning full well that Galion didn't have the strength left to knock her Wolborg out of the stadium. "Now it's my turn" Ice and snow poured out of the blade quickly ever taking Galion, Arslan froze as a beautiful woman threw opens her arms only for a large wolf to bound out her cloak.

"This could be it Bart!" Port exclaimed as the wolf bit into the blade freezing it in a large chunk of, before his blade followed up with a devastating straight strike that sent Galion over the lip of the red dish.

"That was Arlsan last chance at victory Peter!" Oobleck replied as Galion landed by Arlsan.

"Well let's make it official Bart, take it away Glynda" Port added.

"White Tiger of mistral stadium out in the first round against the White Fang!" A Large screen with four picture of Arslan, Ren, Jaune, and Blake hung over the stadium. Beeped loudly as Arlsan Picture faded. "Arslans loss to Blake give the Whitefang a one nothing advantage over the White Tigers" Jaune sat still his eyes closed. "If the Whitefang win the next round they move on to the finals"

"You feel that tension, Jaunes up next and he's about to face his old teammate Ren"

Away from the main arena Beacons team of Ruby, Penny, Velvet, and Pyrrha sat in their teams dressing room as the camera shifted to an image of Jaune sitting with his eyes closed. His armour gleamed in the sun light of the open air arena. "So Ren is finally up against Jaune" Velvet stated. "Who do you think will win it in the end Penny?"

Penny looked up at the tv screen Jaune, and Ren on either side. "It's really hard to predict who will win this match, we'll just have to wait and see"

Ruby jumped in puffing up her chest confidently "I couldn't careless Jaune got lucky back in Beacon when he beat me. Both won't last a minute in the dish against the new me" Ruby pulled out her own purple Strata Dragoon proclaiming "I can't wait to strut my stuff"

Pyrrha was the last to chime in with "The fact is Jaune has more brute strength then Ren, and Ren is a lot faster then Jaune. What we know for sure is whoever wins this is going to be an intense battle" Pyrrha smiles fondly 'good luck do JNPR proud'

Ren eyed his teammate warily make her way down from the bey stadium. "So sorry" she muttered.

"Oh Arslan" Nora helped her to a seat.

"I thought she had Blake for sure" added Reese.

"I Guess she just gave up" Bolin piled on.

Ren pink eyes sharpened "Quit talking about her like that. I think it's time we remember what it means to be a team. I haven't forgotten those rainy days where we would like to do nothing more then go home and rest. But we didn't, we trained hard. Not just to be better Bladers but so we would become a true team, not half JNPR half ABRN. A Team that cheers each other on in the good times, and then picks each other up during the bad times. I Know Arslan lost, but if we stick together the White Tigers never lose" Ren said with conviction in his voice.

Nora smiled at her best friend "You're right Ren, we are a real team"

"Yeah we stick together"

"Together"

Nora eyes widened "I Know" she tore a large piece of fabric exposing her hip. "In my culture a king would ride to battle wearing his princesses ribbon"

Bolin laughed "I am no princess" He said tearing a chunk off his jacket "But I still like the idea"

"Yeah" a piece of purple fabric joined pink and orange finished with one of Arslans white arm bands.

"There you go" Arlsan as tied the four pieces of clothing to Rens arm. "I Think that should do it. Now even in battle you'll have a piece of the team with you"

Ren looked at his new team, not JNPR but something he could be proud of none the less. "This really means a lot to me"

"We wouldn't have gotten here without you Ren" Bolin mumbled.

"We may have forgotten" Nora added.

"But now you carry a piece of us with you" Reese continued.

"Now let's show them what the White Tigers can really do" Arslan finished.

"White Tigers!" The rest of the team cheered.

Blake strode towards her team her eyes landing on Jaune still sitting perfectly still. "Way to go Blake" Sun exclaimed.

"Thanks but considering how close Arlsan came to almost beating me it's hardly a victory. Especially considering we face Ren next" Her focused continued to be solely on Jaune. "Are you ready to beat the best of the Mistral White Tigers Jaune?"

The blonde mind however was at a distant place. A single boulder the size of school bus jutted out of a blazing hot dessert. His Blade was stringed and ready to launch. "Jaune!" Blake exclaimed when suddenly the blonde rose to his feet. His deep purple blade in hand, Dranzer the phoenix proud and ready to strike.

Yang growled in her dressing room. "When are we going to see some beyblading!"

"You're about to see two of the best bladers in our generation go at it Yang"

"These two don't know what it means to battle, and I can't wait to show them" Yang countered with vigour.

"Welcome back to mistral stadium boys and girls. Where beyblade history is about to be made" Jaune and Ren strode confidently up to the stadium. Their eyes meeting as Ren stats blazed onto main screen of the stadium. "Ren has take Mistral further then they've gone before" the screen shifted to a large white tiger with green stripes primed to pounce

"He's a natural leader Peter" Oobleck finished.

"That's true" Port cut in. "But when you're up against Jaune. You got to throw all that out the window. This one is tough as they come" Port countered "I Wonder what Ren is thinking right now?"

Ren eyed Jaune, calm cool collected. He was every bit the blader Ren expected, and more. _'Jaune you definitely hold a candle to Pyrrha. No, you might just be better. But I won't let that stop me, I will defeat you, and bring the White Tigers to the finals'_

"It's time to unveil our Shamanic Stadium, it's a nod to Mistrals aboriginal peoples" The floor of the stadium wide, revealing a ten foot square bowl with ornate bamboo pools jutting out of it. "And it looks like one mean old dish"

"I Hope it will hold in the tense feeling between our two bladers"

Jaunes eyes narrowed at Ren as the green garbed teen strung his launcher and readied his blade._ 'No matter who gets in my way. I will be victorious'_ Jaune silently vowed.

"Three! Two! One! Let it rip!" Both Bladers fired into the centre with furious growl. Dranzer instantly closed the gap, faster then anyone on RWBY or JNPR thought she could move. Ren didn't have time to bring up a defence as Dranzer connected bouncing Driger back. Jaune quickly followed having Dranzer fly straight into Driger before he could recover taking a chunk of bamboo off a pole he nicked in his chase. "Whoa!" Ren gasped he had known Jaune was strong, and skilled. But this was different then anything Jaune had done during his time at Beacon.

"Jaunes looking to prove something in this match, that's for sure" Ports voice echoed through Weiss and Yangs locker room. Both watched Dranzer bounce Driger back for a third time.

"If they think that's impressive wait till they get a load of me" Yang boasted, but even still was a little stricken by Jaunes sudden improvements even from their own match a few short weeks ago.

"The crowds not here for a show off" Weiss replied.

"No they're here to see beyblading Weiss"

Both heads snapped to attention as Jaunes yell echoed across the stadium "I'm coming for you for you Ren!"

However unlike the previous hits Ren was prepared allowing Driger to get flung high into the air. "Bring it on a Jaune!" Driger bounced straight off one of the bamboo poles, flying straight into the unprepared Dranzer. Causing the blade to role end over end. Stopping only when Dranzer and Jaune snapped back to reality. "Jaunes come on strong, but Ren bit right back" Driger landed perfectly still spinning atop one of the many poles. "And now he's pulling a zen balancing technique.

"Alright!" Arslan and her team cheered loudly. Driger spinning proudly above Dranzer in the dish below.

_'Concentrate'_ Jaune slowed his rapidly accelerating heart beat._ 'He can't win'_ Deep blue flames began crackling around the attack ring of Dranzer. 'Not after this' Dranzer exploded to the left quickly slicing not just through the single Bamboo pole Driger was on but every pole in the dish. "Deal with that Ren!" Jaune challenged finishing with an explosive flame on the pole holding Driger.

"Oh Yeah Jaunes turning up the heat!" Oobleck leaped from his seat.

"He just eliminated Rens best defence" Port added.

"I'm tired of running away Jaune, attack Driger!" Using the still falling bamboo poles Driger pounced exploding off the rubble. Jaune flinched as the white tiger flew into his blade. The two bounced back a a half step before flying straight into one another once more. Neither were giving ground as they drilled into one another.

"Yes!" Pyrrha cheered as the Driger sent Dranzer skidding around the base of one of the destroyed poles. Ren barely parried Dranzer counter strike. "This is great both are doing awesome!"

"Suppose Ren stands a chance Pen?" Velvet asked as Dranzer drove back Driger grinding him into the lip of the stadium.

Driger bit back launching Dranzer back into the middle of the bowl. "I wish I could say Velvet. But Ren, and Jaune are just to evenly matched"

"And that's not always a good thing" Raven announced her presence. Her red eyes falling onto the the bladers, both already breathing heavily. "Take a really good look guys. What do you see?"

Penny's eyes widened "they're both exhausted"

"They're both completely stressed out" Pyrrha added.

"Exactly in a match like this, where both competitors feel like they have to prove something, where both feel like everything is on the line. Victory relies on perfect execution. You see both Jaune, and Ren are waiting for the other to make the first mistake, at that moment one player will have the advantage, and they'll use it to take the match. We just have to hope that player is Ren" All eyes went to the television, Jaune stood unmoving. "And Jaune isn't as confident as he looks"

"Talk about pressure" Penny realized why she was an alternate not full competitor in that moment. "Ren can't let his guard down for even a second Raven"

"That's right, poor Ren. If he even blinks there's a chance he might mess up, then Jaune will be on him" Pyrrha sighed.

Both bladers looked eyes as their blades gained speed circling the dish. "Well beyblade fanatics I'm on the edge of my seat" Oobleck stated.

Suddenly flames exploded out of Dranzer as she circled into the stadium. "Blazing gigs!" Jaune called out as Dranzer flew ablaze straight at Driger.

"Gatling Claw!" Ren countered. Driger shot towards Dranzer crackling with deep green lightning.

"Hold on to your seat Bart!" As the two elemental beyblades closed the gap. A brilliantly ablaze phoenix, met a regal tiger. Causing a massive explosion to shake the entire stadium. "Jaune, and Ren were pushing their blades to their absolute limits" As the smoke cleared Jaune stood square, his hood slowly coming down. "I See Jaune but where's Ren"

"Oh no!" Oobleck gasped as the second blader came into view.

Laying face down Ren twitched "I must get up, and finish the match. But don't have the strength" He muttered

"In all my years of commentating I've never seen this! That last head on with Jaune, must've taken every last bit of oomf out Ren. I guess that means the match is over!"

"Come on get up Ren" Pyrrha gritted her teeth.

"Get up Ren!" Nora yelled at her friend laying motionless.

"Come on you can get up!" The three White Tigers made to run on Rens side only for Arslan to yell "Wait! Stop!"

Reese turned towards the hardened eyes of Arslan "Not now Arslan Ren needs our help"

"Look" Arlsan pointed at half destroyed dish. A Flash of grey circled quickly "Do you see that, Rens beyblade is still spinning the match isn't over. At least not yet"

Bolin watched Driger for a half second before saying "Will somebody pinch me, I must be dreaming"

"If any of us enter the beystadium while the match is still going Ren gets an instant disqualification" Arslan explained calmly.

"So what do we do now?" Reese turned back on Arslan.

"All that's left is for us to believe in our teammate, and hope that's enough to get him back on his feet"

Nora clenched her fist tightly, part of her wanted to run to Rens side. But the larger part knew. She knew that Ren wanted this match. She turned and eyed the blonde. The fearless leader of JNPR team. Then to Dranzer spinning quietly in the centre of the dish. 'Jaune why aren't you ending this?' Driger was defenceless without Ren. Their eyes met for the briefest moment, and then she knew. "Arslan right guys"

Glynda coughed loudly into her mic "If we could just have your attention for just a moment. This was a really hard decision for our judges to make. But we have to keep this game fair, and since Ren is no longer able to compete. We have no other option but to declare this match complete, and declare Jaune the..."

"Don't you dare you say another word!" Nora screamed.

Glynda whipped around as Bolin Reese and Nora speared her. "Get her!" Bolin roared as pushed at her knees. The four man struggle continued as the White Tigers furiously pulled Glynda off her platform.

"There no way we're gonna let you stop this match!" Nora growled pulling at the mic viciously.

Glynda sharp green eyes turned on Nora "Its already over" she countered.

"That's what you say" Reese began "But Drigers still in the game, which means technically this match is still on. Jaune doesn't deserve to win"

"Just give him another chance" Nora begged.

"Please" Bolin continued Nora sentiment.

"You go tell the judges that Ren hasn't finished the match yet. He's going to get right back on his feet, and finish it himself" Arslan turned on Ren still unmoving. "Ren come on get up"

Rens fingers twitched as he heard his entire team beg for him to get back to his feet._ 'So weak'_ He berated himself to the sound of his Driger spinning. _'But I have to get up now. I can't let my friends down now, especially after I lectured them. They're counting on me'_ His eyes popped open "What would Pyrrha think if I gave up now" slowly he pushed himself to his feet. 'No I can only imagine, I'm not going to give her the satisfaction' He growled just a ferociously as Driger meeting eyes with Jaune "Its time a stand my ground and win this thing"

"No way Ren's back on his feet this changes everything" Glynda announced knocking off the White Tigers.

"What a come back Ren's back on his feet and crowd goes wild" Oobleck announced over the crowds roar.

"Go Renny!" Nora exclaimed proudly.

_'Bring it home Ren'_ Arslan let a breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

"Ok I'm back in the saddle I wouldn't count on anymore lucky breaks this time Jaune" Ren confidently took his stance.

"Alright Ren" Pyrrha hugged Ruby tightly.

Penny frowned as she watched the two "I'm just a bit concerned about the rest of the match. I don't know if Ren has enough strength to keep up, and we were worried before that had the advantage"

Pyrrha eyes snapped onto Penny a proud smile never leaving her face. "Calm down Penny, I'm sure Rens gonna take it all. Even if doesn't all that matters is he wouldn't back down when things got tough" Jaune barely had time to block the first strike of Rens renewed attack. He was faster and stronger then before. "And I think things are going to get a lot tougher for Jaune"

"No" Jaune growled, he parried to left only for the follow up strike to slam his right side. As strike calmed faster then the last, all Jaune could do was angle his blade enough to minimize the damage. Electricity sparked through the air as Driger continued his onslaught.

"Ren is back and with a vengeance" Dranzer swooped right only to take a hit on her left. "Ren has Driger at top speed and Jaune can't avoid him at all"

Ren watched each time Driger hit, waiting waiting for the perfect moment to strike. His eyes sharpened "Jaune!" He roared throwing a lightning fast jab.

Jaunes eyes widened as he saw what was coming, but both blader and blade didn't have the speed "Watch out Dranzer!" Driger met Dranzer head on with a thunderous bang that shook Amity. The shear force of the attack sent Dranzer flying straight back into the stadium wall right into front of Jaune, sending up a cloud of rubble into an dust.

"And Ren has taken control of the match with an explosive attack on Dranzer" Port roared excitedly.

"He's literally bringing down the house, but did he succeed in bringing down Jaune?"

Slowly Dranzer spun out of the cloud of smoke. Slowly the cloud lifted, revealing the blonde slumped down on one knee. Ren was about to launche a renewed attack when Jaunes dark blue eyes opened. Revealing a deep anger resonating within them. "You're going to have try a lot harder then that Ren" He warned dangerously standing back up.

"Don't temp me Jaune don't temp me" Ren replied

Pyrrha gasped loudly. "Pyrrha what is it?" Penny, and Velvet looked at the redhead.

Raven looked at the two boys with interest. "Tell them" She looked directly at Ruby.

"Rens losing" Ruby began shocking the two members of her team. "They maybe equal in their beybladings skills but Jaune will always be tougher. That's the only advantage he has over Ren, and its enough to give him the win"

"You may as well give up Ren" Jaune confidently releases the armour plating from his chest. "You see I'm done playing around" His armour slammed into the platform with enough force to crack the concrete. "It's time to unveil my new move" Jaunes comment sent shock radiating throughout Amity.

Jaune cracked knuckles in both hands, then let's his arms fall limp. "Bring it on Jaune"

Ilia stared at her only human teammate "This match is getting intense" She stated.

"Blake what new move is Jaune talking about?" Sun asked.

Blake's amber eyes glared coldly at the back of Jaunes head_ 'He didn't tell me anything about a new move'_ Her mind went to an earlier. Shortly after Jaune had appeared in Menagerie to fight in the preliminary Vytal Festival tournament._'It cant be'_ Jaune disappeared into the dessert. He didn't know that I saw him'

Jaune slowly walked through the waste land of menageries desert. His eyes on a distant spire of stone._ 'He didn't know I saw him leave, but he sure knew I saw him return'_ Blake grabbed Jaunes arm roughly "Where were you Jaune? Humans can't just prancing around Menagerie. I know you snuck out" Jaune calmly ripped his arm out of her grip and continued to his room _'Typical Jaune, wouldn't tell me anything. So I followed his tracks to a burnt out hill'_ Blake looked up at two stone fifteen feet round, and ten high. But what scared her was that what was two stones was clearly a single stone. With a large chunk in the centre incinerated. '_Jaunes beyblade marks were all over the place. But could he really cause this much damage? At the time I didn't think so'_ Her eyes went back to Jaune standing confidently in front of Ren. _'But after today, I just don't know'_

"I Have an announcement to make" Glynda announced "Despite the damage to the dish no repairs will be made, and the match will continue"

"Tough break, I'm sure both Jaune, and Ren were hoping for a clean up break" Bart stated simply.

"Yeah but I guess they'll just have to tough it out" Oobleck countered.

_'Feel the lightning'_ Nora had once told Ren. Slowly the deep green electricity of Driger arced through his system. _'Everyone's behind me'_ Throwing both hands high into the air casting a bolts of green lightning high as the eyes could see, Ren roared "Feel the power Jaune, of the Proud Mistral White Tigers!" In a Flash of green energy Driger was gone. "Gatling Claw maximum!"

Calmly Jaune's blue eyes moved barely seeing what nobody else could. "Where's Driger!" Oobleck added. Dranzer slid to the left as a bolt light blitzed by her. A second strike clipped her. But she knew what Jaune had planned, so she waited and bore the strikes.

Jaune watched as Ren feeding his blade with every ounce of power he could._ 'Now'_ It was that fraction of a second slower, as Ren's aura failed to supply Driger with the power he needed. That was the opening that this Arc was waiting for. "Blazing Gigs!" He roared as two fiery wings exploded out of his back throwing a series of feathers into the dish.

"No" Ren gasped Jaune had just forced him to use what little power he had left to defending from the onslaught of blazing feathers. To many it looked like a shotgun pelting the stadium randomly. But Ren could see Jaunes eyes perfectly tracking Driger. Each feather coming closer to hitting its intended target. Ren flinched visibly as a feather finally struck home, freezing Driger on the spot. Before the white tiger could move four more feathers pinned it to the spot.

Ren froze as Jaune, and Dranzer closed the gap. A Blazing ball of golden flames the intensity of the sun was growing as Dranzer screech echoed across Amity "Tempest!" Jaune finished his attack.

A Blinding explosion of flames shook Amity, both Ren and Driger were helpless as Ren was flung back off the beyblading platform. "This is it!" Port exclaimed as Driger sliced straight through the stadium wall following his Beyblader. "Jaunes last attack sent Driger straight out of the stadium, but what about Dranzer!?" Calmly Dranzer spun back in front of her blader, her feathers still raining down around her and Jaune.

Ren shocked expression never left him as he flew down the stairs. "Don't worry pal" Ren felt three sets of hands catching him before he could hit the ground.

"Guys?" He looked to his team holding him up, disappointment on his face.

"At your service, you did an amazing job out there" Nora hugged Ren tightly. "We're proud of you Renny"

"Thanks Nora" He took a tentative step.

"Don't forget this" Arslan handed Ren the heavily damaged Driger beyblade. "He did us all proud today"

They turned back to the stadium watching Dranzer jump into her bladers hand. _'I Did my best, as long as I can still battle again with you Driger'_ Jaune turned back to his team. "Jaune!" Ren yelled to the retreating blader.

"Yeah Ren?" Jaune stated halting his movement.

"Good luck in the finals" Ren still disappointed, but happy for Jaune.

"Thanks Ren" Jaune rose his fist holding Dranzer to the Whitetigers.

Weiss grinned at her boyfriends victory "Now that's the Jaune I know. What do you think Yang?"

"He's very good I'll give you that Weiss. But I would've beaten him without breaking a sweat" Yang slammed her fists together.

Weiss sighed at the aggressive blonde "He beat you already Yang"

"Alright Ren" Pyrrha touched her rapidly beating heart.

Jaune walked by Sun, his ever confident stride still holding. "Good game" Sun said, without a second of acknowledgement Jaune walked straight by towards the inner hallways of Amity. "What's his problem he seems so unfazed?" Sun wondered.

Ilia waved it off with a glare at the retreating blonde. "He's got a bad attitude" She frowned deeply. "He's to use to winning all the time"

Blake looked over her shoulder, her amber eyes watching Jaune._ 'They don't trust you Jaune'_ She thought_ 'And frankly neither do I'_ She closed her eyes and smiled at Sun, and Ilia. _'It can't possibly be as easy as you make it look'_

Jaune let out a loud sigh of exhaustion as soon as he was out of site of the crowd. Half collapsing onto the wall of the hallway. "That" He gasped in a deep breath. "One was way to close" He looked down to Dranzer, claw marks riddled her blade. _'Ren you were an excellent opponent. I Think I'm finally ready for you Pyrrha'_


	12. You are a huntsmen

Oscar flinched as a winged gorilla swung a bone crushing punch into his stomach. The teenage boy crashed back first against the once pristine marble of Atlas, and her many buildings. He looked up as three more landed around him. 'This is my fault' Oscar's realization electrified his nervous system. 'Me, my wife, my choice to leave her when she needed me'

He didn't even move as one of the Baringal rose its meaty fist to finish him off. "Oscar!" The boy flinched as blade pierced through the gorilla skull. Jaune twisted on the spot, spinning into a second baringal, gutting it. The third and fourth were now on top of Jaune. Oscar could see even with his semblance bolstering his strength his arm was shaking. "Let this work" Jaune growled raising his sword high into the air. In a bright flash of white aura the final two baringal were cleaved in two.

Whipping around Jaune speared Oscar through a window, just as two Sabre Grimm rounded the corner. "This is me, this is my fault" Oscar muttered to himself. "Why, why?"

"Oscar" Jaune snapped. "Look at me Oscar, look me" the green eyes met blue. "It's your fault, it's everyone's fault, who cares. I just need to know. Are you up for this?" The only sound was Oscars heavy breathing. "Are you? Because the city is flying, the city is flying, it's held up by a magical staff, that only a robot with a soul can get to. Oh and we're fighting an army of Grimm created by my headmasters ex-wife, who just happens to be in your head" Jaune held up Crocea Mors "And I have a sword and shield" Jaune jumped back as a series of feathers sliced through the building. "None of this makes sense. But I'm going back out there" Jaune Locked eyes with the younger man, silence was once again punctuated by Jaune. "Because it's my job. I help people. Ok, I can't do my job and baby sit"

Jaune peaked his eyes through one of the holes, a small group of Grimm were surrounding the building with obvious intent. "It doesn't matter who you are, or what you did. If you go out there, and you fight. You fight to kill. Stay in here, you're good. I'll send Ruby to come find you. But if you step out that door. You are a huntsmen" Five seconds passed, blue meeting green. Then Jaune moved clapping Oscar on the back "Alright good chat" He took a deep breath, Crocea Mors expanded on one arm. "The city is flying" He muttered.

Oscar froze with the morning sun hitting him, with his sword in one hand, shield on the other. Jaune didn't look like the goofy boy who he had first met. He looked different. 'That is why' He heard the faint voice of Ozma in the back of his mind.

'Oz?' Oscar replied.

With a sharp kick Jaune exploded out of the building, waves of aura, and blade cleaving into nearest Grimm. 'That right there is why Ozpin chose Jaune Arc' Oscar continued to watch as Jaune killed Grimm after Grimm, but it was becoming clear that Jaune was going to be overwhelmed as each Grimm died two more began to flood the street. "Not a good huntsmen" Oscar muttered as phantom memories began playing. "But an honest soul" Oscars green ignited with mystical energy as a deep resolve anchored itself in his stomach.

Jaune grunted in pain as he was violently flung by a baringal. Rolling to his feet he barely managed to drive his sword into its skull. He whipped around as two more landed on a mangled vehicle, completely crushing it. Oscar strode forward his on hip was his cane. Stumbled as he missed his next swing "What?" The baringal was frozen in the air, green energy crackling around it. With a tearing motion of Oscars hands the baringal was ripped in two. The boy quickly tossed the two pieces into two sabres killing them.

With a click of his cane Oscar was in three places at once killing Grimm with ruthless efficiency. Jaune barely had time to react as Oscar continued to slaughter the creatures around him. Until only the two huntsmen remained. "We're clear" He muttered into his ear piece.

"We are not clear" Yangs voice replied instantly. "Very not clear" Yang added effort of punches clear in her voice.

Jaune instinctively swung his sword as Ruby scooped up Oscar into her petals "Keep up Jaune" She taunted as the two disappeared into the streets.

Jaune watched the fast retreating rose petals muttering sarcastically "Nobody would know. Last time I saw Ruby a baringal was sitting on top of her" As he jogged towards the sound of battle. "That quick little bitch, she will be missed"

AN

Links Spin attack, and the skyward strike are in here somewhere


End file.
